Yard maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers provide the convenience of a riding vehicle as well as a typically larger cutting deck as compared to a walk-behind model.
By their very nature, riding lawn mowers include steering assemblies that are used to direct the movement of the riding lawn mowers. The steering assemblies often take the familiar form of a steering wheel. However, handlebar assemblies have also been used in some cases. More recently, some zero turn mowers have employed separate steering levers or even a joystick to provide steering functionality. There are clearly a number of steering assembly options from which to choose when an operator considers purchasing a riding lawn mower based on performance criteria, budget restrictions, or personal preference. However, each different type of steering assembly has corresponding different technical challenges associated therewith.
In addition to preferences as to style and cost, some consumers may have a preference for machines that have a feel of providing quality in relation to various different specific features. One feature that can impact a consumer's opinion of quality may be the looseness of the steering assembly. In this regard, for example, a steering wheel that has a noticeable amount of “slack,” “slop” or “play” in the coupling between the steering wheel and the wheels may feel inferior to another product that feels as though movement of the steering wheel is more tightly coupled to corresponding movements of the wheels.